Volvo S90
The first people to inhabit the area now known as Sydney were indigenous Australians having migrated from northern Australia and before that from southeast Asia. Radiocarbon dating suggests that human activity first started to occur in the Sydney area from around 30735 years ago. Numerous Aboriginal stone tools were found in Western Sydney's gravel sediments that were dated from 45,000 to 50,000 years BP which would indicate that there was human settlement in Sydney earlier than thought, and the earliest British settlers called them Eora people. Eora is the term that the indigenous population used to explain their origins upon first contact with the British. Its literal meaning is from this place. Prior to the arrival of the British, there were 4 to 8,000 native people in Sydney from as many as 29 different clans. Sydney Cove from Port Jackson to Petersham was inhabited by the Cadigal clan. The principal language groups were Darug, Guringai, and Dharawal. The earliest Europeans to visit the area noted that the indigenous people were conducting activities such as cooking fish. The first meeting between the native people and the British occurred when Lieutenant James Cook landed at Botany Bay on the Kurnell Peninsula and encountered the Gweagal clan on 29th April 1770. He noted in his journal that they were confused and somewhat hostile towards the foreign visitors. Cook was on a mission of exploration and was not commissioned to start a settlement. He spent a short time collecting food and conducting scientific observations before continuing further north along the east coast of Australia and claiming the new land he had discovered for Britain. Britain, before that, England, and Ireland, had, for a long time, been sending their convicts across the Atlantic to the American colonies. That trade was ended with the Declaration of Independence by the United States in 1776. Overrun with prisoners, Britain decided in 1786 to found a new penal outpost in the territory discovered by Cook some 16 years earlier. The colony was at first to be titled "New Albion," but Phillip decided on "Sydney" in recognition of The 1st Baron Sydney, later created The 1st Viscount Sydney in 1789, and his role in authorising the establishment of the settlement. Captain Philip led the First Fleet of 11 ships and about 850 convicts into Botany Bay on 18th January 1788, though deemed the location unsuitable because of poor soil and a lack of fresh water. He travelled a short way further north and arrived at Port Jackson on 26th January. This was to be the location for the new colony. Phillip described Sydney Cove as being without exception the finest harbour in the world. The official proclamation and naming of the colony happened on 7th February 1788. Between 1788 and 1792, about 4,300 convicts were landed at Sydney. The colony was not founded on the principles of freedom and prosperity. Maps from this time show no prison buildings; the punishment for convicts was transportation rather than incarceration, but serious offences were penalised by flogging and hanging. Officers and convicts alike faced starvation as supplies ran low and little could be cultivated from the land. The region's indigenous population was also suffering. It is estimated that half of the native people in Sydney died during the smallpox epidemic of 1789. Some mounted violent resistance to the British settlers. Lachlan Macquarie became Governor in 1810. Macquarie did make the most of less than ideal circumstances. His first task was to restore order after the Rum Rebellion of 1808 against the previous Governor. Conditions in the colony were not conducive to the development of a thriving new metropolis, but the more regular arrival of ships and the beginnings of maritime trade, such as wool, helped to lessen the burden of isolation. Macquarie undertook a extensive building programme of some 265 separate works. Roads and bridges were constructed using convict labour and come 1822 the town had banks, markets, and well-established thoroughfares. Part of Macquarie's effort to transform the colony was his authorisation for convicts to re-enter society as free citizens. The year 1840 was the final year of convict transportation to Sydney which by this time had a population of 35,000. The municipal council of Sydney was incorporated in 1842 and became Australia's first city. Gold was discovered in the colony in 1851 and with it came thousands of people seeking to make money. Sydney's population reached 200,000 by 1871. Following the depression of the 1890s, the six colonies agreed to form a federated nation of The Commonwealth of Australia. Under the reign of Queen Victoria, federation of the six colonies occurred on 1st January 1901. Sydney, with a population of 481,000, then became the state capital of New South Wales. The Great Depression of the 1930s had a severe effect on Sydney's economy, as it did with most cities throughout the industrial world. For much of the 1930s, up to one in three breadwinners was unemployed. Construction of the Sydney Harbour Bridge served to alleviate some of the effects of the economic downturn by employing 1400 men between 1924 and 1932. The population continued to boom despite the Depression and reached 1 million in 1925. When Britain declared war on Germany in 1939, Australia too entered. During the war, Sydney experienced a surge in industrial development to meet the needs of a wartime economy. Far from mass unemployment, there were now labour shortages and women becoming active in male roles. Sydney's harbour was attacked by the Japanese in June 1942 with a direct attack from Japanese submarines with some loss of life. Households throughout the city had built air raid shelters and performed drills. There were 1.7 million people living in Sydney at 1950 and almost 3 million by 1975. The people of Sydney warmly welcomed Queen Elizabeth II in 1954 when the reigning monarch stepped onto Australian soil for the first time to commence her Australian Royal Tour. Having arrived on the Royal Yacht Britannia through Sydney Heads, Her Majesty came ashore at Farm Cove. Sydney's iconic Opera House was opened in 1973 by Her Majesty. A strong rivalry between Sydney and Melbourne that began in the 1850s still exists to this day. Sydney exceeded Melbourne's population in the early twentieth century and remains Australia's largest city. The 2000 Summer Olympics were held in Sydney and became known as the "best Olympic Games ever" by the President of the International Olympic Committee. 246 years after James Cook landed at Botany Bay, Reagan Farmer uploaded Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom, Bromsgrove and Six Flags Over Texas on 6 November to get his career as a YouTuber going again. He also uploaded the Six Flags Over Georgia version of Goliath on 22nd December and 5 days later uploaded Saint Helena Ascension and Tristan da Cunha, which caused Manchester City Football Club to change its name. As well as the future of the Damien Chazelle film La La Land to be decided after a mistake at the Oscars that saw Moonlight win Best Picture Reagan announced that it will be released at the end of August after all. This followed the film winning all seven categories for which it was nominated at the Golden Globe Awards including Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy, Best Director for Chazelle, Best Actor – Comedy or Musical for Ryan Gosling, Best Actress – Comedy or Musical for Emma Stone, Best Screenplay, Best Original Score and Best Original Song for City of Stars. The song is first sung by Gosling alone as the character of Sebastian Wilder as he sings and dances on the Hermosa Beach pier. Later, it is reprised by Sebastian and Mia Dolan during a montage of him getting ready to tour with Keith's (John Legend) band. At the 89th Academy Awards on 26th February, Warren Beatty and Faye Dunaway came onstage to present the award for Best Picture in celebration of the 50th anniversary of Bonnie and Clyde. After opening the envelope, Beatty hesitated to announce the winner, eventually showing it to Dunaway, who declared the Damien Chazelle film the winner. As the producers made their acceptance speeches Oscar crew members came on stage and took envelopes from those assembled and explained to them that there had been a mistake. Fred Berger concluded his brief remarks by saying "We lost," and Jordan Horowitz stepped back to the microphone to announce that the real winner was Moonlight. Beatty stepped to the microphone and explained that the card he had been given named Emma Stone for her performance in La La Land because of his pause. After a brief time of confusion, the Moonlight producers gave their acceptance speeches. According to Ariana Grande, the ceremony's telecast had a drop in viewership after "The presenters had mistakenly been given the wrong category envelope, and when discovered, was immediately corrected. We are currently investigating how this could have happened, and deeply regret that this occurred. We appreciate the grace with which the nominees, the Academy, ABC, and Jimmy Kimmel handled the situation." La La Land won the most awards at the 70th British Academy Film Awards, winning five. Chazelle won Best Director and Stone won Best Actress in a Leading Role while Linus Sandgren won Best Cinematography. Jimmy Fallon opened the 74th Golden Globe Awards with a long homage to La La Land with a cameo from Ryan Reynolds. His opening speech was marred by a brief delay after his teleprompter broke. In 2004 Ryan Gosling came to the attention of a wider audience with a leading role in the commercially successful romantic drama The Notebook. His performance as a drug-addicted teacher in Half Nelson was nominated for a Academy Award and his performance as a socially inept loner in Lars and the Real Girl was nominated for a Golden Globe Award. After a 3-year acting hiatus, Gosling starred in the marital drama Blue Valentine, earning him a second Golden Globe Award nomination. Gosling co-starred in two mainstream films in 2011: the political drama The Ides of March and the action thriller Drive and received two more Golden Globe nominations, but 3 years later Gosling's directorial debut Lost River was released to poor reviews. Greater success came to Gosling when he starred in the musical La La Land. He won a Golden Globe Award and received a second Oscar nomination. It has been announced that Gosling will play a undisclosed role in Blade Runner 2049 which began filming in early July. 1 month later a construction worker was killed while dismantling one of the sets at Origo Studios, which resulted in the film getting a R rating. Alcon Entertainment partnered with technology company Oculus VR to distribute the film exclusively for its virtual reality format and will launch it alongside the theatrical release of 6th October 2017, giving it one of the longest gaps between film sequels in history. As part of a agreement between IMAX Corporation and Warner Bros., Blade Runner 2049 is set for release in IMAX theaters. The Transporters features eight animated toy vehicles and each has a actual human face so that viewers learn to recognise real rather than cartoon expressions. All the expressions were verified by a independent panel before they were included in the series. There are two versions of the DVD, with different accents and vocabulary. The North American version is narrated by Kerry Shale and the British English version is narrated by Stephen Fry. The latter was also the long-time host of the BBC television quiz show QI until 2016 before Sandi Toksvig took over from him as host and hosted the first episode of the show's series "N" which was broadcast on 21st October. There was no prize for winning a individual episode of Fifteen to One. This meant that a lot of players would win one of the daily shows but would not post a winning score to trouble the high-score board for a place in the Grand Final. All winning players were invited back for the next series. Some players became so regular that in the last few series Grand Final winners would not get such an invitation. Initially players who did not win were generally not permitted to compete again; this rule applied even if they had been previous winners. In the year 2000, the rule was altered to allow players who had previously played a while ago and had not got as far as the Grand Final to apply to be on the show again. The maximum end game score of 433 could only be achieved if a player started the end game with all three lives intact and correctly answered all 40 questions. The player scored 3 points for retaining their three lives from the first two rounds and 400 points for answering the 40 questions correctly as well as 30 points for retaining their three Fifteen to One lives from the end game. The maximum score was achieved only once by Bill McKaig, a minister from Glasgow, in April 1999. Martin Penny and Alison Shand were invited back for the next series though they had not won. In 2013, the Daily Mirror reported that the former William G. Stewart version of Fifteen to One was to make a special comeback on Channel 4, as part of a weekend devoted to the 1980s. This was later confirmed by Channel 4. The one-off 60 minute special was hosted by Adam Hills and featured celebrities as the contestants. A TV source said that "Everyone remembers Fifteen to One and who knows what could happen if the audience is big enough or it creates a stir on Twitter. A new series and a comeback is not out of the question. It has a proven track record." The special was produced by Remedy Productions at Pinewood Studios on 13th September. Jo Brand won the episode for charity with Jennie Bond providing the voiceover. The special was originally watched by 1.64 million viewers, ranking ninth in the channel's top 10 programmes. The following year Fifteen to One returned for a new daytime series and was hosted by Sandi Toksvig. 4 celebrity specials in the primetime slot will be hosted by Adam Hills. Filming of the daytime series took place at Elstree Studios in February. The celebrity specials are shot at Pinewood Studios, but daytime versions were shot at Elstree for series 1. Pacific Quay in Glasgow was used for series 2 and 3. In the revival series the Grand Final winner receives a £40,000 cash prize and each player has three chances to reach the final round of a show, meaning that a player can appear in up to four shows in total which is three regular episodes, and then the final if they win on their last appearance. If a player loses in the final round, they are off the show completely, even if they have not used all three of their games in getting there. Additionally, each heat winner receives a trophy, regardless of whether their score was high enough to reach the Grand Final. Another difference between each version is that, because a contestant has three chances to reach the final, there is more chat with the contestants than in the original and allowing for the host to discover more about the contestants as they play. Some contestants who appeared in the original series have also competed in the revived series, including Series 33 Champion David Good who made it to the Grand Final on his third attempt in Series 1. Unlike in the original series, series winners are not invited to reappear in subsequent series. Initially each new series commenced with fifteen fresh contestants and players from the later heats of the previous series who had not exhausted all of their games were not invited to return, but from Series 3 onwards this rule was changed so that players who still have one or two games in hand can continue at the start of the following series if commissioned. From Series 7 contestants who have previously appeared in the revived series are permitted to re-apply as a contestant. A new rule has been introduced in the final of the Grand Final since Series 2. If a contestant answers incorrectly, not only is a life lost but the question is repeated. When the Cheltenham Festival was cancelled in 2001, Channel 4 didn't show any Fifteen to One repeats. 11 years later three Ryanair aircraft inbound to Madrid-Barajas Airport diverted to Valencia Airport because of thunderstorms in the Madrid area. All three aircraft declared a emergency when the calculated fuel on the Valencia landing was less than final reserve after having been held for 50 to 69 minutes. The Irish Aviation Authority investigated the incidents and made a number of recommendations, including that Ryanair should review their fuel policy and consider issuing guidance to Crew with respect to fuel when operating into busy airports with mixed aircraft operators and types particularly in poor weather conditions when diversions are likely, and also recommended that the Spanish Aviation Safety and Security Agency review delays into Madrid to consider if additional fuel should be recommended or required to be carried in normal operations where the southerly Runways are in operation, which had contributed to the fuel. According to Ariana Grande, the Simon Cowell show The X Factor was originally set for a 2015 debut but it never happened because of a controversy involving a television presenter, which saw her yelling "F**king shut up!" to the crowd. Cowell was criticised in the press for allegedly lying to the presenter before she yelled the controversial words. Cowell had told her before the controversy that he did not know The Joker Chaos Coaster before work on the Larson Giant Loop attraction began in spring, but Six Flags Over Georgia publicly disputed the claims. The park vowed to support Cowell in a statement, which insisted that the Joker Chaos Coaster's place was never in jeopardy. Cowell had tried to claim that Over Georgia had made him appear dishonest before The Joker Chaos Coaster was cancelled but he claimed that the attraction made false claims which had hurt it beyond belief. Cowell asked the presenter face to face whether his story was true, and was satisfied that indeed it was when the presenter yelled the controversial words. Ultimately, The Joker Chaos Coaster was cancelled on 15 November 2015 and was replaced by Georgia Scorcher on 5 November the following year. The presenter came under further fire from the Georgia governor for her decision to cancel the attraction on 30th January. The Joker Chaos Coaster's exit was met with outrage on Twitter, as it had been considered by many as one of the favourites to become 2015's biggest hit. In a interview given after the decision was made, Over Georgia vowed The Joker Chaos Coaster never to return again. A spokesman for the park told the press that normal service will not resume until approval for Acrophobia has been given on 6th April 2017. The ride is the latest version in a long-running series of attractions designed by Intamin that create the sensation of freefall. The first freefall towers were, in essence, vertical drop roller coaster rides, although many coaster fans do not classify them as such. One such example was Six Flags Over Georgia's own Free Fall which was installed in the park in 1983 and removed 23 years later. Acrophobia is a significant modification to the Gyro Drop model which is enough to be marketed as a distinct version called the Floorless Tilting Gyro Drop. Riders are fastened into special harnesses instead of being seated on the round ride gondola that partially resemble large bicycle seats. These harnesses allow the riders's legs to dangle freely, which is similar to using a parachute. As the ride cycle begins a winch system grabs the gondola and lifts it upwards and shortly after the gondola begins to slowly rotate and completes one revolution before reaching the top of the 200 ft tower. As it approaches the top of the tower, Acrophobia's second innovation is revealed; pneumatic pistons behind the harnesses tilt them outwards roughly 15 degrees past vertical. The intent is to "force" riders to look down and see how high they are. After a short delay, the winch releases the gondola, allowing it to freefall to the ground. Acrophobia is just over 200 ft in height although the actual drop height is approximately 161 ft. The ride cycle begins as the airgates open to allow the riders onto the ride and take their seats on the unit. Once all safety checks have been performed, attendants enter their chained safety zones and give the all clear signal. The Catcher comes down, winches the gondola and begins the ascent to the top of the tower. The 30-seat unit begins to rotate a full 360 degrees as it completes its revolution during the ascent. Once the catcher reaches the top of the tower the operator teases and sometimes sings to the riders to encourage them to forget about the drop and after a few nerve-wracking seconds the gondola drops to the braking system. 10 days before Moonlight won Best Picture at the Oscars, Reagan uploaded the Lamborghini Murciélago, which was succeeded by the Aventador after production ended. Despite Adolf Hitler trying to tell Thomas the Tank Engine that Lambo will be bringing back the Huracán after its debut the latter is worried because of the car's name being Spanish for hurricane. While Lamborghini is focusing on more luxury sports cars and a SUV/SUT called the LM002, Thomas isn't. Hitler tries to tell Thomas about the possibility of the LM002 joining the Murciélago but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas about Lambo's first SUV but Thomas the Tank Engine doesn't think so and tries to give Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone a run for their money by saying "I'm sorry I played a trick on you" to the La La Land actors. BBC News, mentioning the Oscars mix-up, said, "Moonlight has won best picture at the Oscars but only after a error saw La La Land initially declared the winner; the producers were in the middle of their acceptance speeches when the mistake was discovered. PriceWaterhouseCooper apologised for the mix-up. La La Land still ended up the biggest winner of the night, taking home 6 Oscars including a best actress award for Emma Stone. Moonlight's surprise best picture win took its haul to three, the low-budget film having earlier won the adapted screenplay award and a best supporting actor award for Mahershala Ali. Casey Affleck was named best actor for Manchester by the Sea while Viola Davis was named best supporting actress for Fences. Damien Chazelle, La La Land's 32-year-old director, became the youngest filmmaker to win the best director Oscar. Yet this year's ceremony will be remembered for its closing moments, when Warren Beatty and Faye Dunaway arrived on stage to announce the best picture winner. Beatty had been mistakenly handed the previous winner's envelope which contained a card that said Emma Stone had won best actress for La La Land. It was this card, mistakenly declaring La La Land to be best picture and creating what Stone later described as 'the craziest Oscar moment of all time.' In a statement, PriceWaterhouseCooper 'sincerely' apologised for the error which it said was down to the presenters having 'mistakenly been given the wrong category envelope. We are currently investigating how this could have happened, and deeply regret that this occurred.' Jimmy Kimmel said that he blamed Steve Harvey for the error, which is a reference to Harvey's mistake in announcing the Miss Universe winner in 2015. It was La La Land producer Jordan Horowitz who announced that there had been a mistake. 'This is not a joke,' he told the audience, showing the correct card. 'Moonlight is best picture.' Beatty returned to the microphone to explain that he had been given a envelope with Emma Stone's name inside. 'That is why I took such a long look at Faye!' the veteran actor continued. 'I wasn't trying to be funny!' 'Very clearly even in my dreams this can't be true,' said Barry Jenkins. 'But to hell with it because this is true. It's true, it's not fake.' Paying tribute to the team behind La La Land for the way they handled the mistake, he said, 'We have been on the road with these guys and it was so gracious and so generous of them.' Emma Stone said that it had been 'a amazing thing to hear La La Land' named best picture. 'But we are so excited for Moonlight,' she continued. 'I think it is one of the best films of all time. Is that the craziest Oscar moment of all time? Cool! It's going to be history.' La La Land's other Oscars came for its cinematography and score and production design. The Hollywood musical romance also won the best original song award for City of Stars. Kenneth Lonergan received the best original screenplay award for Manchester by the Sea which he also directed. There were 2 awards for Mel Gibson's war film Hacksaw Ridge which was recognised for its editing and its sound mixing." 1 month before the Oscars mix-up George Russell joined YouTube as part of Reagan's commitment to provide videos that involve Dalek44 as Oliver. Russell uploaded his first video on the website called "George Russell Plays Unstoppable," which shows him playing the game in question. Russell had to race against the clock in the video in question to prevent a runaway train from crashing and chase down one million tons of hurtling steel to prevent a epic disaster. He was so fascinated by the explosions in the game it was reported that he didn't want to let Denzel Washington down if he failed to complete the task. Russell uploaded his second video where he takes control of a Shinjuku Line train in Japan. Russell uploaded his third video titled "Community Guidelines Strike" on 22nd January, where he tracks down a strike on Reagan's YouTube channel. 27th January saw Russell upload a video where he plays Forza Horizon 3. Unlike the Community Guidelines Strike video 5 days earlier, the Forza Horizon 3 video appears to show Russell winning a Horizon Edition Mini Cooper S. George Russell Plays Airport Madness 4 was a sequel to a video where Russell gets a telling off from a air traffic controller who tells him that "I am paying you to AVOID collisions, not to CAUSE them!" 29th January was perhaps as lucky for Russell as he uploaded a video where he plays Santa Rockstar: Metal Xmas 2 and fails to complete the Joy to the World song. It became a worldwide hit, and Russell was so popular in the video in question that he was given a look at Fireflash from Thunderbirds, which is a hypersonic airliner capable of travelling at 6 times the speed of sound. Russell was so fascinated by the aircraft that he wanted to stop and admire its beauty. He next uploaded "Forza Horizon 3 Wheelspins," a sequel to the video where Russell won a Mini Cooper S Horizon Edition. Russell was even more popular in the United Kingdom when he uploaded "Dubai 2016" on 13th February. The video involves Russell as he looks at Reagan's holiday to Dubai in June the previous year. Russell was so fascinated by the video in question that he wanted to look at a possibility of "Dubai 2017" to be uploaded in August, which is 2 months after the holiday with the same airline that took him there. Michael Jackson was given a new lease of life in video #11 as Russell listened to two songs called Heal the World and Earth Song. The latter is played after Oliver tries to criticise Russell for uploading videos regarding him playing games. Three "George Russell Looks At" videos were uploaded and involved him looking at the Cadillac Escalade and two Bentleys in the form of the Bentayga and the Continental GTC. The latter features the registration OF02 BES according to Ariana Grande, with speculation arising about the Mercedes AMG R50 which is "a street legal F1 racer but with two seats instead of one, a six-cylinder engine with a power to weight ratio approaching one kilogramme per horsepower. The AMG R50 is allegedly reminiscent of a hard-top LMP1 racer. The driver and the passenger sit low down in a transverse tub, with feet stretched out almost horizontally, pedals and steering-wheel fully adjustable, the bucket seats lined with elements, facing a head-up display and a LED rev counter en lieu of conventional elements." Category:Volvo S90